How to Catch a Fish
by Coreinha
Summary: Elrond Catches a fish, it's pretty funny


This was a challenge fic, here are the rules, read and review! Let me know what you think!  
  
Fic- any genre/length  
  
Fic must contain:  
  
(1)An Elf-lord with a fuzzy green caterpillar, and  
  
(2)The phrase: "Do I *want* to know what you're doing with that  
  
thing?" which may or may not be in relation to said caterpillar. ;oD  
  
It just has to be in the story somewhere.  
  
(3)*NO* OCs or self-inserts.  
disclaimer; I don't own any of this stuff, it belongs to Tolkien or his descendants or whatever. I'm not making any money.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
It was Spring, Elrond's favorite time of year, this year more than any other. His beautiful wife, Celebrian was sitting against a tree trunk, not far from where he was attempting to catch a fish for her.  
  
In her arms, she cradled their newborn sons, Elladan and Elrohir. Today was the first day since their birth that she felt well enough to be up and about, and Elrond was ecstatic to see her out of bed, and feeling more herself again.  
  
Celebrian had inherited her fathers mischevious wit, though few knew that the Lord of Lothlorien had such an impish sense of humor. He was prone to playing pranks on people who least suspected it, such as the time he had hidden a frog in Lord Thranduil's bed at Elrond and Celebrian's wedding. Thranduil was convinced to this day that it had been Elrond who had played the prank, no matter how Elrond had tried to convince him otherwise. It had even affected some of the dealings between Imladris and Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
Elrond offered a silent prayer to the Valar that his sons would not inherit their grandfather's sense of humor.  
  
Or their mother's.  
  
He had been sitting on the ground beside her, having a nice chat, about the day, and how cute their infant sons were, that sort of thing, when a fuzzy green caterpiller dropped out the tree above them, and landed on Elrond's nose. He had gently caught it with his finger, and was ready to place it back on the tree when Celebrian commented, through fits of giggles, that he could use it to catch a fish. And he just couldn't keep his mouth shut.  
  
"I don't need this caterpiller to catch a fish, I can do so with my bare hands!"  
  
Celebrian had given him a patronizing look, and said, "of course you can melamin."  
  
Elrond, being a typical male of any race, had proceeded to try to prove he could.  
  
Which led him to where he was right now. Splashing around in a stream like a child, trying to catch the little darting, silver fish that continually slipped through his fingers. He was soaked to the skin, and Celebrian was laughing at him on the shore.  
  
Finally, Elrond made a dive after a large fish that was close to the shore, he caught it between his hands. In his triumph, he failed to note he was too close to the edge of the stream and wound up skidding across the bank on his stomach, clutching the fish in both hands in front of him.  
  
Unfortunatly, his advisor, Glorfindel, chose that moment to appear from the woods behind Celebrian, who was laughing hysterically at her muddy, soaking wet, Elf Lord husband.  
  
Elrond jumped to his feet triumphantly holding his prize above his head.  
  
Glorfindel collapsed in laughter beside Celebrian, who was desperatly trying not to drop the infants in her arms.  
  
Elrond's advisor took a moment to catch his breath, then asked "Do I *WANT* to know what you're going to do with that thing?"  
  
Elrond shot Glorfindel a dirty look, then grinned proudly at his wife, "See, I told you could catch one!"  
  
Celebrian giggled helplessly, "yes, you certainly did, now let's go inside, you're soaking wet! You don't want to set a bad example for your sons!"  
  
Elrond looked down at his muddy chest, and grinned at his wife. He tossed the fish back into the lake, where it swam away quickly.  
  
Glorfindel was still chuckling at his grimy friend, when Celebrian passed him one of the infants, he gave her a questioning look, she said "You don't expect me to allow his royal muddiness over there to carry an innocent babe all the way back to the house do you?"  
  
Glorfindel grinned, "I suppose"  
  
The three headed back to to Imladris, still chuckling at Elrond's little antic. As they reached the front door, Elrond turned to his advisor, "Don't you dare tell my sons about this, ever!"  
  
Glorfindel chuckled, "I promise, my Lord, I wouldn't dream of ever telling your son's about this."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
20 years later  
  
"And that's how your ada catches fish, Arwen." Glorfindel smiled down at the little girl, as she perched on his knee. 


End file.
